


Soft as Nylon

by fluffmonsterc3



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Aftercare, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, I needed Lori to help Merton get dressed, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Merton in a skirt, Merton in stockings, Multiple Orgasms, Slight canon divergence with the episode “N’Sipid”, Subspace, Wolfed Out Sex, is that a thing?, listen, surely that’s a thing, we needed dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmonsterc3/pseuds/fluffmonsterc3
Summary: The aliens disguised as the boyband N’Sipid have kidnapped Becky, but the only way to get back into the room where they’ve abducted her is to don a clever disguise - a disguise that requires black nylon stockings that Merton’s boyfriend Tommy ends up having a bit of a Thing for when they get back to the Lair.
Relationships: Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Soft as Nylon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlashGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/gifts).



\--

“Ouch!” Merton squealed as the nylon snapped against his waist. “Careful with the goods, toots.”

Lori rolled her eyes and pulled the cheetah print skirt down Merton’s hips. “Oh boo hoo ya big baby.” She smacked his ass. “Now maybe you’ll have an idea of the pain us women go through to look hot. Now turn around. I need to do your lipstick.”

Turning and letting Lori smear a lipstick shade named Vicious Trollop across his lips and somehow making the shape fuller and more womanly, Merton couldn’t help but squirm a little. He never worked so hard on his appearance before - sure the hair care routine wasn’t for rookies, but it wasn’t like he spent an hour in the bathroom every day. He definitely didn’t normally wear black nylon pantyhose that made his legs look shapely and phenomenal, a tight skirt that cupped his ass and gave it more of a curve, and a stuffed bra under a black mesh blouse. The bra was a little awkward feeling, but he didn’t mind the stockings. 

Looking in the full length mirror in the women’s bathroom at The Factory - and really, who gave the women a fully decked out lounge area with couches and the men nothing but urinals, a trough, a couple stalls, and sinks? A crime! - Merton bent his left leg at the knee and pointed a toe. Damn his legs looked good. 

Lori capped the lipstick and stepped back. “Done.” She turned to the bag at her feet. “Okay, so the costume shop around the corner didn’t have many wigs that looked passable, but this one wasn’t too bad.” She pulled out some bobby pins. “Face me and lean forward.” Merton did, tucking his chin towards his chest, and Lori fitted the wig on his head. “Okay, lean up.” 

He straightened and the blond hair flipped back, some getting caught in his lipstick. 

“Ptah!” He sputtered, and pulled the hairs off his mouth. “Ugh. Gross.”

Lori winced. “Yeah, sorry. That happens all the time. Let me touch you up.” 

“Okay, but allow me to remind you that my sister has been seduced by cruel fiends in a boy band, and I have to rescue her as soon as possible.” Merton said, feeling a bit anxious that his sister had been missing for thirty minutes so far.

Nodding while she applied the lipstick, Lori winced. “Yeah, yeah. You’re the best big brother.” She finished and stepped back. “Okay. I think I’m done. Damn I’m good.” She peered at him and frowned. “Your eyeliner is better than mine. How did I do your eyeliner better than mine?!”

She turned to the mirror and got her pencil out.

“Thank you very much for your services, Lori!” Merton said, sitting on the couch and putting on the platform heels with relative ease. As a goth, the shoes weren’t new. He stood and flipped his hair, turning to look over his shoulder at Lori and say, “I’m going to rescue my sister.”

Looking at him from the mirror reflection where she was pulling her eye wide and applying fresh eyeliner, Lori shoo’d him. “Go for it, Merton! I believe in you. I’ll be right behind you to help kick ass.”

With a final nod, Merton sighed and strutted out of the bathroom.

\--

The encounter with the boyband fiends was a Wild Ride. After Merton successfully infiltrated the back room with his feminine wiles, the guys in the boy band revealed they were actually aliens and they had a plan to kidnap earth women and send them to their planet since they needed more. Merton was exposed as male, and a tussle broke out. He found out they used their large metal discs to operate the large transport tubes just in time to be caught in one, all but one of the aliens went out to the performance, and then Lori and Tommy burst in. 

They were able to take out the one alien and get his necklace, but the others were performing on stage. Tommy dressed up as one of the boyband members and got on stage with them secretly, hoping to steal their discs and get back to rescue Merton and recall his sister from that alien planet. A tussle broke out and they got the discs. Merton was saved. Becky was saved and none the wiser. And Merton got to keep a tape recording of Tommy’s boyband performance. Everyone was a winner.

But especially Merton.

Tommy and Merton were in his car. They’d dropped off Lori at her house, and were on the way to Tommy’s. 

Merton was driving and ribbing Tommy about the whole performance. “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would think that you had all of N’Sipid’s moves memorized.”

Snorting with embarrassment and shaking his head, Tommy squeezed Merton’s knee where his hand had been resting ever since Lori got out of the car. He liked the way the heat of Merton’s skin felt through the cool nylon. 

“Okay, okay. This goes to the grave,” he said seriously. “And I’m only telling you this because we’re boyfriends, and boyfriends tell each other things they wouldn’t tell Lori.”

Merton tried to nod in a calm manner and not the eager bob he so desperately wanted to do.

“I… might have…” He mumbled something.

“I’m sorry?” Merton asked, cupping his ear. “I didn’t quite catch that. You’re gonna have to speak up at a decibel level for humans and not bats, babe.”

Rolling his head back into the headrest, Tommy admitted, “I had Dean teach me some moves, and… I might have memorized the entire dance set N’Sipid was performing tonight.” He winced and bit his lip.

Merton hooted with laughter.

“Shut up.”

“T Smooth,” Merton said, still laughing. “Now I understand your quip while you were fighting those aliens.”

Rolling his eyes but smiling fondly, Tommy turned his head to look at Merton, eyes catching on the dark shade of his lips, the thumb on his left hand stroking over the nylon on Merton’s knee. 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” He gave Merton’s knee a squeeze. “How about we talk about how sexy you look right now.”

Tommy leaned over the console and nosed at the place where Merton’s neck met his ear, stroking his left hand higher up his knee to his thigh, pushing the skirt up.

“T-Tommy!” Merton squealed and squirmed, keeping one hand on the wheel and using the other to push Tommy’s hand off his thigh. “Are you trying to get us into a car wreck?”

Leaning back with a sigh, Tommy’s eyes flashed yellow. “Okay, I’ll keep my hands to myself.” He smirked. “For now. Let’s skip my house and go to the Lair. I’ve got a clean change of clothes for tomorrow.”

Merton swallowed audibly and made the appropriate changes to his driving path, squirming in his seat again as the nylon pressed tight to his dick suddenly felt a lot more restrictive.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. “Yeah, let’s sleep over at the Lair.”

\--

Tommy was on him before Merton had even gotten the door unlocked, pressed up behind him so tight he could feel the button of his jeans digging into his ass as Tommy ground forward, hands gripping his hips, mouth locked on his neck and sucking and licking at his skin with a hunger.

Breathing harshly, Merton fumbled with the key, eventually getting it into the lock and turning it, pushing the door open. The both of them fell through the door and somehow remained upright. Merton turned to face Tommy, who was staring him down, already wolfed out and pushing the door closed with a very audible click.

Licking his fangs, Tommy looked Merton up and down very slowly. He closed the distance between them with two steps. Leaning down and nosing gently at Merton’s cheek, he growled lowly, placed a paw on Merton’s chest, and pushed him backwards. Tommy turned his head and kissed Merton’s lips, slick with lipstick and definitely smearing everywhere. He deepened it as they slowly walked backwards, towards the tall red chair at his desk.

They were fully making out now. Merton groaned into the kiss, hands cupping around Tommy’s face, trying to somehow pull him closer. Tommy pushed him down into the chair as soon as they reached it, and Merton whimpered at the loss of the slick slide of their mouths, the taste of his tongue, and the heat of his body. 

Eyes locked on Merton, Tommy kneeled, his hands cupping around Merton’s knees and sliding down his shins to his ankles, careful to only touch him with his wolfy palms and not catch his claws on the nylon. Looking down, Tommy pulled up Merton’s right leg and unbuckled his black platform heels. “Do you know how difficult it is to fight with a hard on, Merton?” Cradling the back of his ankle in one hand, Tommy took off the shoe with the other and tossed it to the side, using both hands to massage the bottom of Merton’s foot.

“Oh, dear sweet Odin.” Merton panted, tossing his head to the side. Tommy had magical hands, even when wolfed out. Walking around and running in platform heels for hours really cramped up the feet, but if Tommy kept that up it wasn’t going to be a problem.

“Really, really hard.” Tommy breathed out, answering his own question. He set Merton’s right foot down and started in on the left foot. “I nearly wolfed out as soon as I saw you in that tube. Black see through shirt, short tight skirt,” he leaned forward and licked a burning hot line up the inseam of Merton’s left leg.

“Augh, fuck!” Merton exclaimed, his hands gripping tight to the armrests. 

“And these black stockings.” Tommy growled and nosed along the inseam up Merton’s thigh, licking and kissing and breathing hotly through the fabric and onto his skin. “Fuck, you drive me crazy with how sexy you are.” He nudged forward on his knees, hands pushing the skirt up Merton’s thighs so he can get closer, tucking his torso into the cradle of Merton’s legs spread wide, resting his forearms along Merton’s shaking thighs, and nosing up that mesh shirt to get his mouth on skin.

He kissed up Merton’s stomach and breathed into his skin, “Take your shirt off. Bra too.” 

Merton hurriedly complied, pulling the shirt up over his hand, unlatching the bra, and tossing them to the side with a soft thump.

Tommy breathed in deep at the fresh wave of smell that was distinctly Merton, then laved at his nipples until they were pebbled and shiny, the skin around them red and puffy as his sharp canines passed over them again and again. Merton was a moaning mess, stuffing a fist in his mouth to try and keep it down. He’d never tested how sound proof his walls were, and he wasn’t about to let what might be his hottest sexual experience so far be the first experiment.

Pulling back reluctantly, Tommy pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed it. “Take the skirt and your underwear off. Get on the bed on all fours,” he nearly growled. “Keep the stockings.”

Trying his damndest not to prematurely cum all over himself at that sentence, Merton whimpered and scrambled to comply. He took the skirt, stockings, and underwear off, but melted back into the stockings.

While Merton got comfortable on the bed, Tommy unbuckled his belt and shucked his pants and boxers to the floor, stepping out of them and letting his cock free. Closing his eyes, he shivered a bit. The room already smelled thoroughly saturated with sex. Tommy padded over to the side table and took out one of the magnum condoms specifically for the wolfed out version of his cock, pulling out the tube of lube as well and tossing them both onto the bed next to Merton’s knees. 

He got on the bed behind Merton and rubbed his hands from ass to shoulder. 

Giving a full body shudder, Merton’s arms dropped, arching up his ass as his cheek met the covers, shoulders bracing himself on the mattress and hands gripping the sheets.

Tommy chuckled, “Oh you’re begging for it, babe.” He smacked Merton’s ass with a clap, earning a deep groan. “But I need you to come up a bit. Listen to my voice. Smell the detergent you use on your sheets. Feel the soft fabric on your skin. Listen to my words and understand what I’m saying. This is important.”

Already half in subspace, Merton made a ‘hmm’ noise and nodded that he was listening.

“What’s your safeword to stop?”

“Red,” Merton mumbled into his sheets.

“Good,” Tommy said, rubbing and squeezing the soft globes of Merton’s ass. “What about to slow down or check in?”

“Yellow,” he sighed, undulating backwards to push himself further into Tommy’s hands.

Leaning forward, Tommy pressed his tongue wide and licked a hot stripe dead center, pressing into Merton’s balls, over his puckered hole, and up to his tailbone. Merton whimpered, tensing his legs and canting his hips upwards.

“Very good,” he breathed hotly right over Merton’s hole, hands gripping the meat of his ass cheeks and spreading them, drawing the black nylon tight. “What’s your color?”

“G-green,” Merton said, panting into his sheets, attention narrowed down to the place where Tommy mouthed at his hole, alternating open-mouthed kisses and deeply pressing licks.

Tommy pulled back a little. “Good.” His hands squeezed and rubbed from Merton’s ass to the backs of his thighs. “I’m going to fuck you, Merton.” 

Merton whimpered.

“I’m going to fuck you with my wolfed out cock,” Tommy said, leaning forward to rub his leaking and swollen dick along the cleft of Merton’s ass, grinding against the nylon and smearing precum along the fabric. “And then I’m going to knot you.” Merton whined high in the back of his throat. “You like that, baby?” He ground forward, hard, pressing Merton’s torso into the mattress. “You like the idea of my wolfed out cock fucking you into your mattress? My knot swelling inside you and locking all of that cum inside?” He undulated his hips, imitating his favorite rhythm. “I’m going to lock you on my cock and let your pretty ass suck me dry. Does that sound good to you, babe?”

“Green, green, green,” Merton chanted into his sheets, squirming at the feeling of his dick hard and leaking inside of the nylon. “I-” he panted, “I need…”

Tommy backed off a bit and used a claw to carefully cut a line down the nylon to where he could get to Merton’s pretty hole. “Tell me. What do you need?”

“My… my dick. Can I-” Merton groaned. “I need it, Tommy. Can I come?”

Making a considering noise, Tommy grabbed the lube. “Be a good boy and do as I say, and I’ll let you come, baby.” He handed the lube to Merton. “Fuck yourself good on your fingers, get your ass ready for me, and I’ll let you come.”

Merton grabbed the lube, uncapped it, and squirted the viscous fluid onto two of his fingers. He nudged his legs apart a bit, settling his knees, and reached back, circling his hole and pushing the lube with both fingers inside up to the first knuckle with a deep groan. He worked himself open on his fingers, pushing further inside until he couldn’t anymore, squirting more lube on his fingers as he added a third and working it in beside the other two, pumping in and out with slick squelches that sounded loud in the otherwise quiet room besides both of their panting breaths, Merton’s cutoff moans, and Tommy’s soft encouragement.

He pulled his fingers out and pushed himself back up on his elbows, “That’s it. I’m ready. Please, please, can I come?”

Tommy growled lowly and licked the tasteless lube from the rim of Merton’s pink, puckered hole. “You’ve been so good, babe.” He moved a hand between Merton’s legs and rubbed his dick, all the way from the base of his balls to the tip of his shaft. “You deserve a reward.” Minding his claws, he rubbed Merton’s dick up and down, squeezing his hot cock through the cool nylon as his tongue wiggled its way into Merton’s hole.

Surprised, Merton cried out, stuffing a fist into his mouth and whining, grinding back onto Tommy’s tongue and forward into the pressure of his hand.

Wanting his well behaved sub boyfriend to come quickly, Tommy tucked his hand under the nylon and fully gripped Merton’s dick, pumping it fast and slick with lube.

Merton came with punched out little cries, coming onto his sheet in several spurts. Exhausted and floating in subspace, Merton sighed and dropped his arms, pushing his ass closer to Tommy.

“Damn you’re beautiful,” Tommy whispered, giving Merton’s dick one last pump then pulling his hand out from beneath the nylon, tucking him back inside. He rubbed his hands over Merton’s ass. Fuck, he couldn’t get enough of it. “I’m going to fuck you now, baby.” 

As Merton groaned, eyes closed, into his sheets, Tommy picked up the condom, ripped it open with the care of someone who has ruined many a condom with his claws, and rolled it onto himself with a moan. The contrast of the stretched black nylon over the curve of Merton’s ass and the pale white of his skin in the oval where the nylon had been cut and the pink pucker of his hole at the very center made Tommy shudder.

It had taken some time to get Merton’s ass stretched enough - using progressively larger toys over the course of a week - in order to get used to taking his wolfed out cock the first time. It was thick and long, and Tommy didn’t like to knot Merton often because it always meant the other boy would be limping the next day. He couldn’t lie and say he didn’t get any kind of satisfaction at that.

He gripped Merton’s hips, fingers curling into the hot crease where Merton’s hips met his thighs, and leaned forward. The bed creaked, but not loud enough for Tommy to care. The tip of his dick nudged into the soft warmth of Merton’s hole easily, and he pushed the whole head inside before stopping his forward momentum, just rocking in and out. Fuck he loved this part. Tommy bit his lip and watched avidly, the image of his thick cock sinking into Merton’s tight ass.

Merton whined a bit and pushed back, sinking even more of Tommy’s dick inside the pulsing grip of his hole. He groaned and mumbled, “Come on, babe. Please, please fuck me.”

Tommy inhaled deep and could tell Merton was hard again. Well, shit. Tonight wasn’t the night for taking his time.

“Tell me your color if you need me to slow down or stop,” Tommy hissed through his teeth, already feeling his balls pulling tight and his throbbing cock ready to burst. 

He sank steadily into Merton, not stopping until he bottomed out and his beautiful sub gave a weak cry. Tommy panted, not able to help himself from rocking in short, slow grinds into that soft, wet heat. “C-color?” He asked.

“Mggrn,” Merton mumbled into the sheets.

Tommy stopped, and his sub whined. “Color, babe.”

“Green, green, green gr-” But Merton’s chants faded into groans as Tommy started snapping his hips forward, pumping his cock in a punishing rhythm. 

Breathing deep and drowning in the TommyandMertonandSex smell, Tommy growled and pulled Merton up and back against him, wrapping an arm around his chest and a hand gripping firmly into Merton’s hair, making his sub moan and give little cries at the change in angle, Tommy fucking up into his hole deep. He could feel his knot swelling at the base of his cock, and he latched onto Merton’s neck, sucking a deep hickey into his skin. 

He kept fucking up into Merton, feeling his knot catch on the edge of his hole and grinding hard to pop it through the tightly gripped ring. “Here it is, babe,” Tommy panted. “You gonna take it? Tell me now. You want me to knot you?”

Merton nodded, voice nearly gone, but Tommy’s wolf hearing could tell he was chanting, “Green, green, green.”

Tommy’s eyes flashed yellow as he came in thick spurts, his knot swelling as he ground in pulses ever deeper, as deep as he could get, into Merton’s wet heat. He groaned into Merton’s neck, giving full bodied shudders as he came and came, feeling his condom filling up and warming his cock with a molton slick. Carefully, Tommy guided him and Merton to their sides on the bed, trying to avoid the wet spots where Merton came twice. He tucked Merton in front of him, still locked on his cock. Tilting his head, he spotted the blanket cross the headboard, and pulled his arm out from around Merton to grab it and wrap it around them. It was warm and clean, and smelled like them. His wolf growled happily in contentment, surrounded by his mate.

It was late, so Tommy knew he would de-wolf as soon as his body decided to sleep, then his dick, returned to human state, would be swimming in wolf spunk. He wasn’t a big fan of washing all that out of his pubes. They needed to clean up.

He sighed and kissed the back of Merton’s neck. “You back with me, babe?”

Merton patted the arm wrapped around him, “Mmm yeah.”

Tommy chuckled. “Ya sure? You sound like you’re still down.”

Smacking his arm a little, Merton complained, “Tommy, you’re ruining the afterglow. Can’t a guy bask?”

Kissing at the back of his neck, Tommy huffed. “You can bask, but let’s do it in the shower. I’m not about to repeat the last time I knotted you and we fell asleep. I was washing dried come out of my pubes for days.”

Tommy was very lucky Merton loved him, he thought to himself as he groaned and agreed. “Fine, fine. De-wolf and we can take a shower, but you are carrying me. I rescued my sister from aliens today. I’m exhausted.”

Relaxing and succumbing to how tired his body was, Tommy de-wolfed, feeling his dick slip out of Merton easily. Merton gave a grunt and turned onto his back while Tommy gripped the condom and tied it off before all of his wolf spunk spilled all over the sheets. He tossed it into the trash, and helped Merton out of his thoroughly debauched nylon stockings. 

Then he picked up his boyfriend bridal style, and took them both to the bathroom, steaming the room with a hot shower. They both bathed, kissing softly in a way only the truly exhausted can. Tommy shut off the water, toweling them both off quickly before picking Merton back up before he slid down the wall, walking them both out of the bathroom and back into the Lair. 

Tommy laid a towel down on the bedsheet to cover the wet spot, and then laid Merton down, tucking his boyfriend against him and covering them with the big, cozy blanket. He kissed Merton’s forehead. “Love you, babe.”

But Merton was asleep, already dreaming about a lingerie shop.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> You can completely blame @SlashGod for converting me to this fandom and talking about Tommy/Merton headcanons. I couldn’t help myself. This was all banged out in like, four hours, so I’m sorry if there are typos, etc.


End file.
